


poems for someone

by flowerxking



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerxking/pseuds/flowerxking
Summary: poems about my love, my thoughts, and my emotions
Kudos: 2





	poems for someone

you're so perfect in my eyes  
i cried the other night  
because i wish you knew  
just how much you mean to me

when i look at you  
my heart soars  
even if i just think  
a smile appears on my face

no words can explain  
just how much i love you  
i become speechless  
all i can say is thank you


End file.
